shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Static Quake
Static Quake is the het ship between Daisy Johnson and Lincoln Campbell from the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. fandom. Canon Season 2 Lincoln was assigned to be Daisy's transitioner when she arrived at Afterlife as a new Inhuman. He explained to her the process of Terrigenesis and the history and culture of the Inhumans. Daisy initially distrusted Lincoln and the others at Afterlife. Over the course of a few days, she came to view Lincoln as a friend and Afterlife as her new home. When Daisy and Calvin Zabo went to Milwaukee, Jiaying, the leader of Afterlife, sent Lincoln to keep watch over them. During the trip, they were attacked by HYDRA agents. They also encountered Mike Peterson, Phil Coulson, and Grant Ward. Lincoln and Mike were taken hostage by HYDRA, and Lincoln was experimented on. The experiments caused his heart to stop. The HYDRA base was then attacked by Phil Coulson and a team of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, including Daisy. She discovered Lincoln dying in the operating room, and used his own electricity powers to restart his heart. She escaped with him and Mike before the base was destroyed. Lincoln was taken back to the Playground, treated for his injuries, and placed on the Index. Afterwards, the two returned to Afterlife. When Lincoln and the other Inhumans attacked a S.H.I.E.L.D. ship, Daisy fought against them. She convinced Lincoln to switch sides, telling him the truth about Jiaying's plans to lead the Inhumans into war. He joined forces with S.H.I.E.L.D. and helped defeat Jiaying. Season 3 Feeling betrayed by the Inhumans, Lincoln decided to start a new life and began working at Cincinnati Memorial Hospital. He asked Daisy, who had rejoined S.H.I.E.L.D., to stay away from him. Daisy and fellow agent Alphonso Mackenzie came to him one day to ask him to be a transitioner for new Inhuman Joey Gutierrez. Lincoln declined. As they talked, they were attacked by the Inhuman hunter Lash. He used his powers to defend himself. After the attack, one of Lincoln's coworkers called the authorities to report him as an Inhuman. With his chance for a normal life over, Daisy asked him to accompany her back to the Playground, but he again refused, and ran off. After inadvertently killing his friend John Donnelly, Lincoln called Daisy for help from S.H.I.E.L.D. before the Advanced Threat Containment Unit arrived, as John had reported Lincoln to them before he died. Daisy arrived and comforted him before kissing him. He agreed to return to the Playground with her, but told her that he would not work with S.H.I.E.L.D., only with her. Before they could leave, though, Mack arrived with the ATCU agents, informing them that Coulson had made a deal to hand Lincoln over to the ATCU. Lincoln incapacitated the agents and escaped. After Lincoln helped deduce that Lash was actually Andrew Garner, Coulson offered him a place at S.H.I.E.L.D. Lincoln finally accepted. Daisy showed him around the Playground, and she teasingly flirted with him. Lincoln later joined them in battle against HYDRA. The two kissed after the destruction of the HYDRA Castle, believing that they'd succeeded in their mission. Lincoln continued to train under the tutelage of Melinda May. When the threat of Hive emerged, Daisy and Lincoln were sent to find JT James, an Inhuman who had been banished from Afterlife for stealing before he could go through Terrigenesis. They interrograted JT for information about Hive. After falsely offering him a Terrigen Crystal in exchange for information, JT told them that he'd stolen a Kree Orb that Hive had originally stolen from the Kree that had created the first Inhumans. Lincoln took the Orb without giving JT the crystal. As he and Daisy left, JT reminded Lincoln that he'd almost killed his girlfriend. Back on the Quinjet, Daisy demanded to know what JT had been talking about. Lincoln admitted that he'd been an alcoholic before going to Afterlife. He'd crashed a telephone pole one night while driving drunk, nearly killing his girlfriend. He apologized for not telling this to Daisy and promised he'd never hurt her. Lincoln joined the Secret Warriors team alongside Daisy, Joey, and Yo-Yo Rodriguez. Their mission to capture Gideon Malick was a success. After it was discovered that one of the Secret Warriors had been put under Hive's control, Lincoln was accused of being the one. He was locked in the Containment Module. Daisy later came to break him out, and he realized that she was the one who was under Hive's control. He tried to reason with her, but she refused to listen and left him behind as she created a massive earthquake that destroyed much of the Playground. Lincoln was desperate to find Daisy, and was part of the team to find her and stop Hive. He even injected an experimental drug into himself that was meant to work as a cure for Hive's infection, though the drug ultimately proved worthless. When Daisy was released from Hive's control by Lash, she became overwhelmed with guilt over her actions with Hive. She attempted to sacrifice herself to destroy Hive with a nuclear warhead by launching both him and herself into space in a Quinjet with the warhead. Before she could, Lincoln took her place, frying the manual controls on the Quinjet and blasting her out. He then sent the Quinjet on a one-way trip to space. Daisy got on comms and begged him to come back, but he refused, stating that this was his purpose as an Inhuman—to save both the world and the girl he loved. As he realized he'd said he loved her for the first time, the Quinjet hit space, cutting off their communication. The warhead then exploded, killing Hive and Lincoln. The loss of Lincoln, coupled with her immense guilt, traumatized Daisy to the point of leaving S.H.I.E.L.D. and setting off on her own as a vigilante. She tried many times to pay penance for what she saw as her mistakes, and it took a long time before she was able to trust herself and her teammates again and rejoin S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 4 In the Framework, when Daisy got a text telling her to wake up her boyfriend, she assumed the text was referring to Lincoln, and was horrified to see that her Framework version was dating Grant Ward. Lincoln's Framework version had been killed by the Doctor while performing experiments on him. Quotes Fanon Fandom FAN FICTION : :Lincoln/Daisy tag on FanFiction.net TUMBLR : Navigation